Tainted Hearts
by Keiko-Strife
Summary: To have feelings never expressed, as well as never returned. Sora lost his chance to admit to Riku what he feels but what if he's given a second chance? MPREG. SoraxRiku. LeonxCloud.
1. Awakening

**Awakening**

_"Riku! Riku!" Sora screamed as he smashed his fists against the sealed door._

_"Riku! Riku, I love you! Come back!" he pleaded. Kingdom Hearts had sealed and Riku was on the wrong side. He had lost all hope of ever retrieving him. Sora didn't even have the chance to admit his feelings towards his childhood friend. He had lost his chance. Sora sank against the door, erupting in sobs that racked his shoulders._

_"Sora.."_

_Sora quickly looked up, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks._

_"R-Riku?" he mumbled. A hooded figure stood before him, enveloped in shadow._

_"Is that you? Riku?" Sora shouted, brightening slightly. A strong wind suddenly forced passed him abruptly, causing the hood masking the shadowed figure to fall. Kairi stood with her head cocked to the side psychotically grinning. She held up blood stained hands._

_"No Sora.. Riku's dead." she whispered._

_"N-No!.. No, Riku!" he screamed._

---

"Riku!"

He opened his eyes in a panic, eyes darting around the room. He was relieved to notice it was only a dream. Or more particularly a vivid moment relived. He lost Riku a year before, nearly losing all hope for anything. Thankfully, someone was there for him to pick up his broken pieces and put together his shattered life. Though lately, these dreams had been haunting him again. Also, Kairi's been added to these horrifying nightmares. They were bad enough before, but seeing her in such a state makes the nightmare all the worse.

"Sora?"  
He looked up to see Kairi standing in the doorway, an expression of worry on her face.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his tired eyes. He and Kairi lived in their separate homes adjacent to each other on Destiny Island. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had decided to live their lives there as well.

"I told you eating before bed would cause nightmares!" she winked at him. Sora scratched the back of his head and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah..."  
"I made breakfast for two if you care to join me." she said, holding her hands behind her back and grinning. Sora nodded and brightened his expression. Kairi left him alone to completely wake himself up. He remained in an upright position, staring at nothing in particular.

_Why am I having these dreams again? Are you really dead, Riku..? _

Sora shook his head slightly and slid off the bed, retrieving some clothes and pulling them on. He exited his house and ran towards Kairi's, not bothering to knock.

"Hey, Sora!" she chimed. He smiled at her happy demeanor. It was hard to remain sad with her around. She had laid out food on the table and was in the process of taking a seat. Sora followed suit and immediately began eating his breakfast. The room remained oddly silent before Kairi finally spoke, putting her fork down against her plate.  
"Sora?" she asked.

"Hm?" he answered, quickly swallowing then looking up at her.

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like if Riku were still around?"

Sora thought about it for a moment. It pained him to think about their lost friend. He wondered if Riku would have returned his feelings had he admitted them to him. Probably not. Riku hated Sora's very existence before his demise. He strives to have him slain and listened simply to Maleficent. Yet... before the door closed, he appeared to be the old Riku again. The Riku that Sora loved.

"Sora?" Kairi asked after Sora was silent for too long.

"I'm sure he'd be sitting here with us, enjoying this delicious meal you made." he smiled weakly, "What about you? Would you still be with me if he were still here?"

Kairi blushed slightly.  
"I've always loved you, Sora. You know that." she smiled. He stood up and walked over to where Kairi sat.

"Good." Sora mumbled, wrapping both arms around her and quickly kissing her cheek.

_I'm okay without him. Really..._

The moment was quickly interrupted. Screaming from outside caused them both to pull their attention away from each other and look towards the door.

"Who--?" Sora began towards the door but was caught off guard when it was blown off its hinges. The door smashed against the staircase railing and into pieces. A crumpled figure lay in the mass of wood, unconscious and seriously wounded. His eyes widened, but before he could react a blast a fire shot passed his head, just missing him. Standing in the open doorway were three heartless, floating above the ground slightly.

"What?" he shouted, taken aback by their reappearance. He spun around, nearly being hit by another blast. Kairi was gone.

"Kairi?" he screamed, diving out of the way of a lightning bolt.

"Sora!"

Kairi stood at the top of the stairs, holding exactly what Sora was hoping for. He caught the keyblade she tossed to him and nodded at her briskly. His sword skills were lacking in training but he was capable of eliminating the few heartless in mere seconds. Sora tossed the keyblade aside, panting, afraid to look at the sight that lay behind him. It couldn't be...

"Riku..." he mumbled, turning and dropping to his knees beside the body. He immediately pulled the wounded figure onto his lap, stroking the hair out of his face.

"Kairi! The other worlds should be accessible now that the Heartless have returned. "Go to Traverse town and get Aerith as fast as possible!" Sora screamed, his voice shaking. Kairi didn't give any sign of recognition and simply ran out the open doorway.

"Come on, Riku. Don't die now that I've got you back..." he mumbled. He quickly looked behind him and groped for the keyblade, holding it above Riku.

"Curaga." he mumbled. A green mist was released from the keyblade and dissolved into Riku's motionless body. Sora held his breath, hoping magic could sustain Riku's life until Aerith arrived. Riku was silent at first but his eyes twitched, closing them tighter. He moaned, not opening his eyes until he mumbled Sora's name. Half lidded green eyes gazed tiredly at Sora, trying to keep them open.

"Riku!" Sora breathed, immediately pulling him into his embrace. Riku didn't move but remained in Sora's arms, staring blankly.

"I've missed you so much!" Sora sobbed, yet he was smiling, "Don't leave me again!"

"Sora.." Riku mumbled, closing his eyes. Sora was unsure whether they remained in that position for a few minutes, or even a few hours, but when he did move it was because Kairi had returned. Aerith cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Riku!" she gasped, "So he _is_ back…"

Sora lifted Riku off the floor and carried him to a more comfortable place to rest; Kairi's bed. Aerith stated that it was time for them to leave the room to relax and get their mind off things. She mentioned Riku should be alright thanks to Sora and he smiled at this.

"I wonder why the Heartless are back..." Kairi mumbled once they had settled themselves back at the kitchen table. Sora was too anxious to remain still and kept fidgeting. He shrugged.

_What do I do? I love Kairi... but Riku's back! He's the one I've always wanted. The only one I've cared for this much..._

Neither said very much. Sora would stand and pace around the room before taking his seat again.

"You're making me nervous just watching you... Something wrong?" Kairi asked.

_What if he doesn't love me in return? I'm finally going to tell him but... What if these feelings have been for naught?_

"No. I'm ju--" he was cut off by Aerith's cries from upstairs.

"Sora!" she called. He ran up the stairs immediately, everything on his mind suddenly being pushed aside. He swung the door open and halted in the doorway, eyes darting around the room.

"Physically he's alright. I don't know what's wrong with him now!" Aerith said from the bedside. Riku was clutching his head and shaking vigorously, eyes wide open. He was mumbling something inaudible.

---


	2. Farewell Beloved

**Farewell Beloved **

Sora rushed to Riku's side, nearly knocking Aerith over.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora mumbled, putting both hands on Riku's shoulders. Doing so gave him a full view of Riku's face. He was sweating and his teeth were clenched, but that wasn't what was frightening about him. His eye pupils had grown to cover the iris', making them completely black. Riku stared straight, not blinking, with eyes consumed by darkness. Sora nearly screamed, backing away from the bed. Kairi had been standing at the doorway, sobbing into her palms with her eyes hidden behind them. Riku moaned, releasing his grip on his head and clutched at his stomach, closing his eyes.

"Sora.." he muttered, pulling his legs against his chest. Sora immediately went back to him, placing a hand on his. Riku finally opened his eyes again, emerald eyes this time. They had returned to their original state and were staring up at Sora weakly. He stopped shaking and appeared much calmer.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked softly. Riku hesitated but nodded, causing everyone to sigh with relief. Sora beamed and lunged at Riku, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Sora.. Get off me." Riku muttered, slightly annoyed. Sora couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Riku's old attitude was back.

"I will. Just one more minute." Sora said, pulling closer.

---

It only took Riku less than a day to recover from the incident and he immediately moved in with Sora. Fortunately, Sora had an extra room to spare. Aerith questioned how it were possible for him to recover from a mental collapse so quickly but left anyways, stating she'd visit again soon. Riku was still tired from the experience so they decided to begin asking questions the following morning after he was properly rested. Sora left him alone and went to Kairi's.

"Sora?" Kairi broke the silence that had fallen in the room. Both had positioned themselves in their usual seats at the table.

"Hm?" Sora looked up at her.

"Now that Riku's back.. Will things change between us?" she asked. Sora hesitated to answer.

_Does she suspect my feelings for Riku? No, she couldn't.. He hasn't been here long enough for that yet._

"Of course not. I couldn't ignore my only love." He smiled. Kairi's face brightened.

"You promise?" she asked. Sora flinched.

"Yeah.. I promise."

_I shouldn't be making promises I can't keep.. I'm sorry, Kairi._

"Riku!" Kairi said suddenly. Sora followed her line of sight to see Riku leaning against the door frame. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks by simply looking at him and looked away. Riku ignored him and turned to Kairi.

"Anything to eat? I'm starving." He said, taking an empty seat at the table. Sora's eyes wandered to Riku again.

"Of course!" Kairi said. She stood up and began rummaging for something to prepare.

_I'll never be able to face him again if he doesn't think of me in the same way.._

"Sora." Riku mumbled.

"Y-yeah?" Sora stammered, his red face darkening further.

"You're staring at me." Riku smirked.

"S-sorry.." Sora looked away, "Riku.. I need to talk to you. Could you come outside with me?"

Riku nodded and they both stood after an abrupt pause. Sora lead him outside and closed the front door, which had been repaired, behind him. He didn't have the courage to look up at Riku so he sufficed with staring at the ground as he spoke.

_This is it! I've waited so long for this moment.._

"Riku.. I.. I've been meaning to tell you.. I've.. For so long.."

_Why can I talk? Just tell him how I feel!_

He closed his eyes.

"Riku.. I.." He didn't finish his sentence. Before he could he had closed the gap between himself and Riku, locking their lips together. Riku barely had time to react before Sora had pulled himself away. He simply stared at him blankly with wide eyes in utter surprise.

"Sora.. I'm sorry." Riku mumbled. Those were the words Sora had been dreading. The words that signified that everything he had hoped for was never going to happen. That his feelings were in vain. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and refused to let them fall in front of Riku. He spun around quickly and ran in the opposite direction with his head down, not knowing where he was running to.

---

"Sora! Wait!" Riku shouted and tried to reach out for him but was too late. He watched as Sora's figure disappeared into the distance. His still outstretched hand clenched and fell against his side again.

_Sora's.. been in love with me? I don't know what I'm feeling.. Is this what I've wanted?_

He clutched his stomach again, suddenly stricken with pain.

_So many years I spent in rivalry against him for Kairi. Was it because I loved her, or because I was jealous and didn't want her to have him? I don't understand.. my feelings._

He fell to his knees and cried out in agony as more pain rushed through his body.

"And I just let him go..?"

---

Sora wrapped his arms around his legs as he sobbed silently into his knees.

"I've been such a fool. To love someone who'd never return it." He mumbled to himself.

"I still have Kairi.." he sobbed. He let the tears fall freely, wanting Kairi's comfort but could never admit how much of a fool he's been to her.

_Kairi! If he doesn't have feelings for me, he would for her. I left them alone._

He stood up suddenly, drying his eyes with his arm.

"I hate him!" he stated through clenched teeth before running towards Kairi's home once more. Before he even reached the door he could here screams coming from within the house.

"Kairi!" he shouted, bursting through the door. The screams had stopped and everything was silent except for the sickening sound of something wet hitting against the floor repeatedly. Sora crept towards the kitchen, following the sound and stopped once he reached it. He tried to scream but nothing would escape his lips. As well as too afraid to move, Sora stood in shock at the sight he witnessed. Riku was crouched over Kairi's figure, blood covering his entire front. He dropped his head down and gnawed on Kairi's stomach, ripping back and consuming it whole. Blood covered them both, as well as the entire kitchen. Kairi stared unknowingly straight, her eyes glazed over slightly.

_S-she's dead!_


	3. Reunited

**Reunited**

Sora stumbled back slightly, hands gripping at his hair. He tripped over a chair and fell backwards, though continued to push himself backwards until his back met the wall. Riku's eyes left Kairi and followed Sora in his attempt to get away. He slowly crawled over Kairi and continued across the kitchen at this pace. Sora attempted hiding behind his hands, cowering in the corner.

_Why are you doing this? You're not Riku.. Not the Riku I've loved. He would never hurt Kairi!_

Riku suddenly lifted himself to his feet before reaching Sora and looked down at him, his hair shadowing the top features of his face.

"Riku.. Riku, please stop.." Sora pleaded softly, nearly sobbing. Riku seemed to be oblivious to his words and lowered himself, teeth bared. Sora cringed and closed his eyes, expecting the pain that would follow after Riku drove his teeth into him. Surprisingly, it never came. He hesitated before slowly opening his eyes and lowering his hands. Riku let out a short gasp on the floor in front of him. He was on his knees with his arms wrapped around his head in pain.

_Again..?_

He stared down at Riku a moment longer before leaving his side and rushing across the kitchen to Kairi's motionless corpse. He collapsed next to her, pulling her body onto his lap and laid a hand on her eyes. Sora couldn't bare to see them staring into nothing, never to set their eyes on him again and closed them for her. He let more tears fall freely as his hand fell to the side of her face and he used the other to comb through her hair softly.

---

That's how Aerith discovered them the following morning. Riku had fallen onto his side and laid there with his eyes open, staring at Sora and Kairi.

"Oh.. Kairi!" she gasped and attempted healing the fallen girl.

"It's no use.. She's dead. Riku killed her." Sora mumbled. Aerith's expression shifted from concern to confusion and she looked back at Riku. She noticed the blood dried around his mouth and the rest of his body as well.

"R-Riku?" she asked quietly.

"I'm alright now," he mumbled in reply, "I don't know what happened.."

She shook her head slowly.

"I should have known the Heartless wouldn't let you leave alive without receiving the consequences.." Aerith said, letting her head fall into her palms. Neither answered, obviously confused by this statement.

"I'm taking you both back to Traverse Town. I can't have you living alone with each other in this predicament." She finished.

"Am I dieing?" Riku asked dully, suddenly. Aerith didn't answer.

---

Aerith managed to pull Sora away from Kairi with the help of Cid, who also went back to retrieve any of Riku and Sora's possessions they might need during their stay. They held a funeral for Kairi, although Sora didn't attend. He couldn't bare to see them bury all he's loved into a pit in the ground.

_All I've loved? No.. That's not true._

"Riku didn't do it intentionally, Sora. There's something wrong with him and he needs help. There's nothing we can do about it right now. All he needs now is someone's support for now. Someone to help him through this." Aerith spoke softly to Sora, who hadn't left his bed that morning. He'd stayed in it during Kairi's funeral and then the remainder of the day as well.

"He murdered Kairi." He mumbled in return.

"Not intentionally. There's something that controls his mind momentarily, I presume. Although it only reacts when Riku's emotions are altered. Such as sadness, stress, or if he's angered enough."

_Then what could have caused it to react? When I kissed him?_

"He only has you, Sora." Aerith told him before heading towards the door. She waited for his reply but didn't receive one and left.

_Riku didn't mean it. He didn't mean to kill Kairi.. Then why am I so mad at him?_

He sat up suddenly.

_Or is it because he doesn't love me in return?_

Sora got out of bed and stood up for the first time that day, his legs stiff.

_I still love him and right now is when I need him the most.._

---

A week had passed and Riku still hadn't made any contact with Sora. Although, he had been avoiding him. After killing Kairi, he'd never be able to speak to him any time soon.

_If I had realized my feelings sooner.. This wouldn't be happening._

He sat on the bed in Cloud and Leon's unoccupied room, staring at the ceiling above. Leon stated he and Cloud would be back before nightfall, also giving Riku permission to remain in their room. Riku gratefully accepted, knowing this was the last place Sora would look for him. Although it would only be a matter of time. If Sora were even looking for him, he would soon. Perhaps even that day. Perhaps even..

"Riku?"

Riku lowered his head and looked at the brunette who was walking over the the bed. He sat on the side of it next to him and looked down at him. Riku's eyes wandered back to the ceiling and he didn't answer.

"Riku, I'm sorry." Sora mumbled.

_What? _He's _apologizing? After what _I _did?_

"What?" Riku asked, obviously shocked. He sat up and turned to look at Sora again.

"I shouldn't have.. kissed you that day. I let my feelings get ahead of myself." Sora said. "Although I don't regret it."

"You're not mad at me?"

"It wasn't your fault.."

The two remained silent momentarily. They stared at each other for a while before Riku's eyes shifted to the floor.

"Sora?" Riku asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

Sora hesitated, not expecting such a question.

_Kairi would want me to be happy.._

"Yeah, I love you. No matter how much I try not to, these feelings will always be here." Sora answered.

"Well.."

Riku suddenly pushed closer to Sora and placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled at Sora confused expression before closing his eyes and softly pulling their lips together. Sora's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly closed them and excepted the kiss.


	4. Concealing love

**Concealing Love**

"Riku.. Riku, no, stop!" Sora cried, barely able to speak through his fits laughter. He stumbled up the stairs but Riku caught him at the top, pinning him against the wall. Sora continued laughing lightly while Riku smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"I can't breath. Stop for a second." Sora panted, sinking against Riku's figure. They had spent the passed half hour fooling around, chasing each other around the house and doing whatever possible to annoy the others.

"At least he isn't depressed over the loss of Kairi anymore." Yuffie mumbled to Aerith.

"I knew Riku would help him through it." Aerith replied, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw Sora laughing. It had been nearly two months since the incident and with the help from Riku, Sora gradually regained his ability to smile. He still became teary eyed at the thought of Kairi but it was becoming his past and knew he had to move on. Not only was Sora greatly affected but so was Riku. He had attacked others other than Kairi, murdering a few helpless victims and injuring others. He was often sick the following morning. They linked these incidents to Kairi's death, figuring it affected him differently. Although he wasn't getting better like Sora had been. His sudden attacks were recently getting more frequent.

Riku kicked the door beside them open and pulled himself and Sora inside. He immediately pinned Sora against the wall again but rather than holding him there with his arms, he leaned his body against him. His free arms wandered to Sora's pant front while he planted kisses along his neck. Sora's hand fumbled for the door knob and he quickly locked it, hoping no one would come and interrogate them on their sudden disappearance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Riku mumbled into Sora's ear. Sora shivered as he felt Riku's breath against his skin. He swallowed.

"Torture me, Riku.." A smirk spread across his lips.

---

Quite pleased with himself, Riku watched as Sora fell victim to slumber. He didn't blame him after what they had done. Sora's head lay against his bare chest, one hand with fingers intertwined with Riku's.

"Riku? Sora? Are you in there?" someone called from the other side of the door. Riku sustained himself from bolting upright, not wanting to wake Sora. He recognized the voice as Cloud's.

_Shit. This is their room._

"It's late, you mind if we come in?" Cloud asked. Leon must be with him as well. Riku regretted the thought of waking the peacefully sleeping Sora but he had no other choice.

"Hang on!" he called. His eyes gazed upon Sora and he stared at him a moment before bringing his arm to shake him. Sora grumbled something but refused to wake at first.

"Sora.." Riku mumbled, shaking him harder,"You need to get dressed. Someone's here."

Sora finally woke up, panic showing behind his tired half opened eyes. He nodded and scrambled to grab his clothes that were strewn across the floor.

"We're coming in!" called Cloud. Riku swore and ducked under the covers as the key was inserted. Cloud and Leon entered the room, looks of confusion suddenly appearing on their faces. Sora was in the process of pulling his pants up. He smiled innocently and retrieved his shirt, pulling that on as well.

"Sorry. I was too tired to realize who's room I stumbled in." Sora lied.

"You sleep in the n--?" Leon began but Sora cut him off quickly.

"Yes. I do. Now, would you mind coming with me for a minute? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Cloud and Leon hesitated but accepted Sora's request. Sora looked back at the bed before urging the other two out the door. Riku could only sigh with relief after the door was closed behind them. He crawled out of bed and dressed himself quickly, not knowing how much time Sora would be able to stall them for. Riku grabbed the bed sheets they had used and put them in front of the door, replacing them with new ones.

"You dragged us downstairs to tell us that? You must still be tired Sora, go back to sleep." Riku could hear Cloud nearing the room again. He didn't have time to react before the door was swung back open.

"Riku? What are you doing in here?" Cloud asked.

"I.. was replacing the sheets on all the beds. House cleaning?" he said, not knowing why he turned it into a question.

"Since when are you one to do chores?"

Riku didn't answer him. He grabbed the bundle of dirty blankets and pushed passed both Cloud and Leon, who were both once again hit with confusion. Riku met Sora in the laundry room, where he had been waiting for him. Sora grinned, pleased they were able to get away with no suspicions of what they had actually been doing.


	5. Tears of red

**Tears of Red**

Two months later. Four months since Riku's return.

"Riku? _What_ are you wearing?" Aerith asked, taken back by Riku's choice in clothing.

"I had nothing else to wear." Riku lied, attempting to leave the room quickly before she continued asking questions. She put a hand on his shoulder, making him plant his feet where he stood.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Of course not! Don't touch m-" he stopped, noticing the hurt look on her face.

_Why am I so angry? I can't keep my mind straight.._

Aerith had pulled her hand back. Riku smirked suddenly, trying to prove he was alright.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm alright. Honestly." He lied again. She blinked a few times, trying to understand what might be causing his behavior to change so much. She drew no conclusions and shook her head.

"Alright." She said, turning and walking back into the living room. Riku sighed and looked down at his ridiculous outfit. It didn't suit him what so ever. The plain, white t-shirt he managed to find nearly reached his knees. Underneath was his normal set of pants and boots but the shirt seemed to throw it all off. He sighed, noticing the bulge his stomach created was still noticeable even with the added clothing.

"This can't be happening.." he mumbled, as he was struck with nausea again, forcing him to run to the nearest washroom.

---

Riku eventually stumbled out of the bathroom, his face pale and clutching his stomach. He climbed the stairs and entered the first room on his left.

"Oh, hey Riku." Cloud said. He and Leon were sitting on the couch side my side. Leon looked like he had just committed a crime and was attempting to push further away from Cloud along the couch. Riku ignored him for the moment and sat down on the space he left him.

"You look horrible. Are you alright?" Cloud asked.

_I can't tell Aerith.. Nor Sora. But I have to tell someone._

"I.. don't think so," He mumbled, looking down at his hands in front of him, "Look."

He moved his hands slowly, gradually lifting his shirt, nervous of what their reactions may be. Cloud's eyes widened while Leon could only curse under his breath. Not only was Riku's stomach somewhat large but abnormal black veins were pulsing from it.

"I've been sick in the mornings. Not to mention odd mood swings." He said.

"You're not supposing..?" Cloud asked, not finishing his sentence, leaving his mouth ajar.

"It's the only explanation."

"With who?"

"Sora."

Cloud closed his mouth, debating whether to believe it or not.

"That doesn't explain why your veins are pulsing, not to mention so dark of a color." Leon finally spoke.

"It's odd enough he may be bearing a child. Perhaps these are side effects for a male?" Cloud questioned.

Riku lowered his shirt, dropping his head into his palms.

"I'm going to have to tell Sora." Riku said, his voice smothered by his hands.

"Come back here once you've spoken to him, alright?" Cloud asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Riku said, standing up. He turned back to Cloud for a moment,"Oh, and you might want to cover to mark Leon left on your neck if you have any intentions of going anywheres." He smirked

Cloud's face went a shade of red but he didn't say anything. Both he and Leon watched Riku leave, completely embarrassed.

---

As Riku closed the door, immense pain suddenly struck his skull, causing him to turn and sink against the door. The hallway was filled with his sobs as he clutched his head. His eyes began to burn and when he blinked blood dripped down his face in streams. He cried out in agony, begging for someone or something to ease the unimaginable pain he was experiencing.

"Not.. again.." he gasped, falling onto his side against the floor.

"Riku!" Cloud yelled, attempting to push the door open but Riku still laid against it. The boy's cries suddenly died out, leaving the hallway, again, quiet. He shifted against the door before sitting up and crawling away from it. Cloud took this opportunity to slowly open the door.

"Rik-?" he was cut off by being knocked over aggressively.

He landed on his back on the floor, faced by a set of black eyes. Rather than Riku's cries, the hallways began ringing with Cloud's screams.


	6. Succumbing to shadows

**Succumbing to Shadows**

Cloud thrusted the palm of his hand into Riku's neck in an attempt to force him off. He kicked his legs and screamed as the angered Riku made a move to lunge forward with jagged teeth bared. Leon barely had time to pull Cloud away from underneath Riku before he would have lost his grip on his neck and played a horrifying demise. The demon Riku reared back before throwing himself towards Leon, not at all pleased he had lost his prey. Leon managed to hold his gun blade before him defensively, not allowing the beast to drive it's teeth into his victim. He took this chance to look back to see if Cloud was alright, turning his back to Riku momentarily. Cloud somehow disappeared from behind him, not showing any traces of where he might have gone. He muttered under his breath and turned to look back at Riku, although not soon enough. He caught sight of the buster sword swinging down upon the demon Riku before he was able to attack. Leon's eyes widened, suddenly realizing how close his death might have been. Cloud dropped the sword and knelt down next to the now unconscious Riku. He had only been hit by the flat side of the sword, rather than any of the fatal sharp edges. Riku moaned.

"I think he's alright.." Cloud said, still a little shaken.

"Riku!" came a cry from further down the stairs.

Sora stumbled up them, probably after hearing the loud noises they must have created.

"It's alright.. We managed to stop hi-" Cloud said before he was cut off. Riku's eyes had suddenly opened and without any hesitation, he darted, landing with both hands pinned against both Cloud's shoulders. Cloud screamed before everything around him faded black.

---

Sora waited impatiently outside the room, awaiting the news of Cloud's condition.

_He hasn't attacked one of us in a while.. I think he might be getting worst._

Sora looked back at Riku who was laying on the floor, motionless, appearing to be asleep. Leon was leaned against the wall with one arm up in order to rest his head on. His eyes were closed, probably trying to keep himself calm. They had all seen what happened to Cloud and it didn't look good for his part. Footsteps coming towards the other side of the door caused them all to look up in anticipation. Aerith slowly opened the door, the look on her face causing their hopes to diminish. Leon rested his head against the wall once more.

"I don't know how.." Aerith said somberly," But Cloud's become a heartless."

"What?" Sora said, not expecting this. Leon shuddered.

"I'm beginning to question what Riku's condition may be as well.." she mumbled. Leon left the wall, his fists clenched.

"Riku's.. pregnant." He finally said after an abrupt pause.

"What?" Sora shouted, having expected this even less.

"This attack was probably the result of him having told us this. It took enough of him to tell someone, therefore his emotions must have taken effect. Before we knew, he had changed into that demon and took advantage of Cloud." Leon explained. He kept his head down, most likely attempting to keep his own emotions sustained. Sora looked over at Riku worriedly before slowly walking towards him and kneeling down. He ran his fingers through his thin silver hair, pushing some of it out of his face.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" he asked softly, not intending to have anyone listening.

"I figured you'd be disgusted,"came his response. Riku's eyes forced themselves open to weakly peer up at Sora.

"I'm anything but disgusted. I wouldn't be able to run away from this situation. If it's a child you're going to bare, then I'll help you through it. I won't leave you." Sora said, smiling slightly at his lover. He backed up a little in order to let Riku sit up. He hesitated a moment before lifting the bottom of his shirt halfway up.

"Wh-What's this?" Sora asked, his eyes widening at the sight of the black veins. Some of them were bleeding slightly, although all of them had sunk into the skin further, appearing to be large black gashes.

"I'm not sure.. Perhaps this is the consequence for the wrong gender to bare a child." Riku answered.

Aerith had been discussing matters with Leon when something in Cloud's room dropped to the floor and shattered. Each of them glanced towards the door, expecting the worst. The worst is what they received. Cloud shuffled into the doorway, his head limply laying against his shoulder. A dark mist emanated from the floor he stood on and he appeared to be simply a shadow. No, a heartless.

"Cloud!" Leon stepped towards him. Before he could get any closer, Cloud made his move first. Rather than choosing a victim, he bounded upwards. There was a huge crash as splinters of wood dropped down, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling above to reveal the night's sky. Leon continued shouting Cloud's name, although his efforts were futile. Cloud had escaped with no effort necessary. Leon crumpled to the floor, hiding his face behind his hands.

---

Two months later.

They came to the conclusion that Riku was at least six months pregnant. Although that didn't seem possible, considering their affair in bed had occurred only four months before. He was showing too much to be only four months, so it was decided that male pregnancy must have a different effect on timing. Riku proffered remaining at Sora's home rather than being in a crowded area. Although they weren't going to be alone that easily. Aerith insisted Leon stay with them as well, assuming it would be better for him.

"Have you been thinking of names?" Sora asked, a little too cheerful for the situation. Riku didn't answer. He continued moving his food around his plate with his fork.

"Riku?"

"No, Sora. I've been trying to get my mind off things, actually." Riku grumbled. Sora didn't say anything for a moment.

"Are you scared?" he asked. Riku opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed it. Sora was about to question him when he heard it too.

"What.. is that?" Sora said, standing and moving away from the table. They both looked up, hearing the sound come closer. There was someone running across the floor above, possibly in a hurry and not caring about the noise they were creating. There was a pause between the running and something would fall and break against the floor.

"Must be Leon.." Sora said, "You stay here. I'll check on him."

Sora stumbled up the stairs quickly, questioning in his mind what Leon might be doing.

_I've been in this situation before.. Let's hope for a preferable outcome._

The previous time he had raced up the stairs in order to find out what happening, he was faced with the horrible sight of Riku lunging at Cloud. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw.. nothing. The sounds were still coming from further down the hallway. Sora held his breath, going down the hallway at a quick pace. He had found Leon once he turned the corner. Not only Leon but..

"Cloud!" Sora cried, noticing the other man, who still appeared to be a heartless. His hands were all that were different besides the darkness that engulfed him. They were jagged with sharp ends, not to mention much more menacing. Leon had backed himself into a corner and Cloud was nearly on him. The gun blade was held limply at Leon's side.

"Defend yourself!" Sora cried. Leon was oblivious to move, obviously not wanting to hurt Cloud, therefore not using his weapon. Before Sora could make any attempts to help him, Cloud had driven his claws through Leon's torso. Leon cried out in pain but still refused to protect himself. Instead, he allowed the gun blade to slip from his hands and clatter to the floor.

"Leon!"


	7. Raindrops of blood

**Raindrops of Blood**

Cloud ripped the sharp dagger-like claws back out of Leon's body. Leon gasped for air but instead he could feel blood welling up in his throat and coughed, spewing the red substance on the floor before him. He fell to his knees, still not able to breath. He could hear Sora's cries but things were beginning to get unfocused. Sora began to sound as if he were far off in the distance, his cries not able to reach his ears from so far away. Leon reached out his hand and fumbled to find someone, anyone, and he grasped onto the nearest object. The object quickly shook, attempting to break his hold.

"Cloud, no!" he could hear Sora cry.

_Cloud..?_

He felt hot tears well up in his eyes and poor over the sides in quiet streams.

"..Cloud.." he managed to force out, letting more blood seep through his lips.

_I can't see.. My vision is.. _

He closed his eyes after failing to keep them focused for a moment longer.

_I-I think it's.. raining._

---

Sora stared gaping, not able to comprehend what he was seeing. Leon had been grasping onto the bottom of Cloud's pants in a desperate attempt to stay alive. Cloud had stared down at him in disgust, trying to shake Leon off. After much frustration, the Heartless bent down and raised one sharp, pointed hand in order to finish Leon off.

"Cloud, no!"

"..Cloud.."

He stopped. Both of them had become silent. Leon's eyes were closed but Cloud was… crying? His expression hadn't changed but tears were falling from his black emotionless eyes ceaselessly, some of which were landing against Leon's face.

"L-Leon?" Cloud gasped, his eyes suddenly returning to their original color. Leon didn't react. Cloud's eyes shifted to the weapons that were once his hands. He screamed and stumbled back, the black color he portrayed gradually dissipating. The shadow seeped into the floor beneath him and vanished. Finally, Cloud's hands returned to their original state. He didn't give a moment to be relieved before crawling back to Leon's side and pulling the motionless form onto his lap.

"Leon? Leon, it's me, Cloud! I'm alright, wake up!" he said, panicking slightly and shaking Leon's shoulders. Leon still didn't move. The floor beneath them was coated in blood.

"Cloud.. I don't think he's.." Sora was about to say when Leon's eyes twitched. They flickered open weakly and stared up in a daze at Cloud.

"Leon!"

"Cloud.. I've.. missed you." He said, blood escaping from the sides of his mouth. He raised a hand slowly and rested it against Cloud's cheek.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud cried, tears still spilling from his eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know." Leon said, smiling weakly. His hand fell and he coughed, cringing at the pain. His heavy breathing slowed down and he became motionless once more.

"Leon? ..Leon?"

---

2 and a half months later. 8 and a half months since Riku's return.

"_I know." Leon said, smiling weakly. His hand fell and he coughed, cringing at the pain. His heavy breathing slowed down and he became motionless once more._

"_Leon? ..Leon?" his cries couldn't wake the wounded figure resting in his arms. Sora's eyes were wide with shock._

"_No.. Not someone else.." he sobbed, dropping his head into his hands._

"_Please don't leave me.." Cloud cried, laying his head against Leon's chest. He couldn't hear him breathing, let alone a heartbeat._

"_No.."_

---

Cloud bolted upright in bed, loosely grabbing his hair with his hands. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" the figure that laid beside him had woken up as well. Cloud averted his eyes towards him and forced a smile.

"Nothing." He said. Cloud knew he wouldn't get away with that answer. As the brunette opened his mouth to question him, Cloud drew close enough to kiss him instead. He got the response he wanted wrapped his arms around his lover.

_Those dreams are simply a mockery of what _could _have happened.. I don't know what I'd do without Leon.._

He thought back to the events that had actually occurred that day.

"_Leon? ..Leon?" Cloud cried. He shook Leon's shoulders once more. Sora finally woke from his daze and rushed over, attempting to cast curaga on Leon._

"_It's not working!" Sora shouted, trying once more._

"_Go get Aerith..!" Cloud cried. Sora didn't say anything more before running back down the stairs._

"_Leon! Leon, please! Don't leave me!"_

"_Fool."_

_Cloud's eyes widened at Leon's mumbled response._

"_I'm not going anywheres." He managed to force out.. Cloud pulled Leon against him, choking on the sobs that erupted from him. Leon didn't move. He hadn't even opened his eyes but now he was smiling weakly._


	8. Shadows Within

**Shadows Within**

A couple weeks later.

The pain was becoming unimaginable. The source of his agony was coming from his abdomen, his womb. Riku couldn't tell anyone, especially Sora. If Sora found out there might be something wrong with their child he'd become a wreck. The poor keyblade master barely slept, wanting to constantly pamper Riku in his every waking moment.

_He must have been so tired.._

Riku gazed at Sora sleeping soundlessly beside him on the couch, ignoring the pain for a moment. They had been talking about what they'd name the child before Sora dozed off, letting his head lay against Riku's shoulder. The boy cringed as another wave of pain struck him, causing him to rap his arms around his stomach. His breathing became unsteady.

_It's ripping me apart…!_

He couldn't suppress it any longer and cried out in agony, waking Sora from his slumber.

"Riku..? Riku?"

---

Leon stared blankly at the bathroom door, sitting up in a mess of blankets on the bed. A few moments before, Cloud had rushed out of bed and closed himself in the bathroom. Leon sighed, getting slightly curious, if not worried, and pulled himself off the bed. Reaching the bathroom door he knocked before opening it.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking down at Cloud. The blond was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, appearing slightly pale. Leon's eyes softened and he walked over to the sick man, kneeling next to him.

"I'm alright now.." Cloud said weakly.

"Cloud..! Leon..!" Their names were screamed from the floor below.

"That was Sora.." Leon mumbled, looking back towards the door abruptly.

"I'm alright." Cloud repeated. Leon nodded and left the room in order to investigate. Cloud forced himself to stand, only causing himself to get dizzy and light headed.

---

"I think he's going into labor!" Sora cried, panicking. Riku had both hands clenching the couch, often screaming in pain.

"Only Aerith would know what to do." Leon said, walking towards Riku. Without hesitation, he lifted Riku from where he sat and headed towards the door.

"I'll get Riku to the ship, get Cloud and I'll meet you there." Leon ordered before exiting the house. Sora didn't bother arguing and rushed upstairs in order to retrieve Cloud. Being as stubborn as he is, Cloud was already half-way down the hallway.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Riku's..!" Sora gasped, not finishing his sentence, grabbing Cloud's wrist and pulling him back down the hallway. Cloud's face had regained a bit of color and was feeling less dizzy.

"We're taking the Gummi ship. Aerith should be able to deliver the baby." Sora said quickly, rushing them both outside.

---

There wasn't any need for words once they arrived at Traverse Town and into the building Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith resided. Like always, Aerith took control and took Riku into a separate room, not allowing Sora to enter.

"This is different Sora. This isn't natural and if something goes wrong I don't want you to be there to witness it." She had told him. The brunette, instead, began to pace outside the door, waiting for the results. Obviously, they didn't come quickly. Hours past before any signs of the child being born came. Leon sat down next to Cloud on the couch.

"Are you alright now?" he asked, still worried about his lover. Cloud nodded, but didn't look up at him. Leon sighed, dropping his head into his palms, admitting to himself that he was a little anxious for Aerith to come out with Riku and Sora's new born child. Although, that never happened. Riku's screams were heard once more but not only was he screaming, so was Aerith. Sora ran to the door, Leon behind him. Both set of eyes widened at the horrific sight before them. Riku was laying on the bed, screaming, black hands tearing through his stomach from within. Aerith was back against the wall, not knowing what to do in such a situation. As the creature pulled itself from Riku's abdomen, it let out a terrible screech, revealing itself as a heartless.

"Riku!" Sora sobbed, dropping to his knees.

"Don't let it get away..!" Aerith cried. Leon's attention went back to the Heartless that had completely removed itself from Riku's body. It shot towards the door quickly in an attempt to escape but Leon swung his sword down in time to slaughter the small creature. It let out a final screech before vanishing into a black vapor.

---

"The Heart of all Heartless," Aerith continued, "A Heartless created to be the mantle in the creation of the ultimate Heartless."

"How did it end up in Riku?" Leon asked.

"Most likely when he was trapped inside Kingdom Hearts with so many of them. They planted it in him before freeing him, allowing the small Heartless to grow as if a human child." Aerith said, tending to Riku's wound.

"But I killed it, so there's no need to worry about it anymore."

"You can't kill it. It's sole purpose is to fulfill what it was made for and there's nothing we can do to stop it. We need to be prepared to destroy what it creates."

Leon sighed, realizing it wasn't over yet. He looked down at Riku.

"Is he.. going to be alright?"

Aerith didn't answer. She finished stitching together the hole in his abdomen.

"That's all I can do. My magic should be able to keep him alive. We just need to give him time to heal internally." She said, standing. Her gaze fell upon Sora who was sitting at the end of the bed, not taking his eyes off Riku. She sighed, feeling bad for the boy. He'd been through so much.

"If you have the free time.. Do you mind checking if Cloud's okay? He was sick this morning and he hasn't been talking as much. There's certain things I'm sure he'd tell you first before he told me." Leon said.

---

Leon sat down on the couch. Aerith had invited Cloud to go with her into the kitchen in order to make something for them to eat. She used the excuse that she couldn't reach the dishes from where they were kept. They were gone for a while, so Leon figured Cloud had actually spoken up to her. He questioned himself what could be wrong with him.

---

"You're going to have to tell him." Aerith said.

"I know.. but.. are you sure that's what it is?" Cloud asked, having lost the color in his face again.

"I'm sure of it. The sooner you tell him, the better. He worries about you." Aerith said reassuringly. Cloud nodded. He left the kitchen, shaking slightly, and entered the living room once more. Leon looked up at him expectantly.

"Leon, I'm.. pregnant."


	9. King of Darkness

**King of Darkness**

"You're..?" Leon tried finishing his sentence but couldn't manage. He was far beyond surprised and wasn't expecting this outcome at all.

"This is nothing like Riku's condition. It's almost normal, besides the difference in sex. I believe you're going to have a healthy child, if all works out well." Aerith added.

"H-how..?" Leon choked.

"I think it might be a result of the fact that Cloud is tainted by Jenova. Being created by Jenova cells and injected with Mako doesn't make him the same as everyone else and new possibilities can take place. Such as pregnancy, I'm assuming," She stated, "Although this is only an assumption."

Leon buried his head into his hands again, not being able to believe what he was being told. He heard something hit the floor and looked up only to see Cloud sprawled on the floor; passed out.

---

The front door swung open, revealing both Yuffie and Cid. The two of them appeared to be injured although Yuffie still held her enthusiastic demeanor.

"The Heartless all ran off! They retreated!" Yuffie shouted, nearly tripping over her own feet as she stumbled through the entrance.

"Nearly had us beaten, too. I suppose we got lucky." Cid added.

"So it's already started.." Aerith mumbled.

"Hm? Hey, what's going on? What's wrong with Cloud?" Yuffie asked, squatting down next to Leon to look down at Cloud. She poked him.

"It's a long story.." Leon answered.

"There's no time to explain. We have to hurry and destroy it before it's too late." Aerith said.

"Before it's too late?"

"It will be at its weakest immediately after it exits Kingdom Hearts. It'll take a few minutes to adapt to the atmosphere and begin its rampage that will kill many, no doubt. Again, this is only an assumption. It's stronger in its own realm, therefore leaving it will obviously have some effect, I'm assuming."

"When do you think it will leave Kingdom Hearts?"

"That's what I don't know. We need to leave as soon as possible. Leaving right now would be the best decision."

"Whoa. Wait. The Heartless retreating _wasn't _a good thing?" Yuffie piped up, still not understanding the situation.

Aerith nodded.

"I'll help, too. I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get in destroying whatever you're talking about." She said.

"Thank you. Your help would be appreciated."

"Don't count me out. I'm in, too." Cid added, somehow managing to grin in such a situation.

"All we need is the keyblade master." Leon said, turning to look at the bedroom he and Riku were in, "I think it's better Cloud doesn't join us."

"I'll talk to Sora." Aerith finished, standing and walking into the bedroom. Although, she didn't get to say anything related to convincing Sora to join them. Riku was sitting up in the bed, his arms loosely wrapped around his stomach.

"The door to Kingdom Hearts.. is opening." He muttered, his voice barely audible. Sora was standing beside him.

"Where? Where is it? Why are they doing this to you?" Sora screamed.

"It's here." Riku mumbled, causing both Aerith and Sora to turn their gazes towards the window. Thousands of Heartless were gathering, surrounding the door to Kingdom Hearts, welcoming the arrival of their King; the ultimate Heartless. The keyblade master didn't give any hesitation before bolting out of the room, heading outside.

"Sora!" Aerith yelled after him but she received no response. She looked back at Riku, who appeared almost lifeless, the pupils in his eyes having grown to cover the iris'. He appeared like he was an empty shell, awake yet unconscious.

_Sora's trying to protect him.. But what has Riku become..?_

---

Sora held his keyblade before him, prepared for when the door opened. He had a hard time keeping himself in position, the wind whirling around the area becoming intense. The heartless that surrounded the door paid no attention to him, just as eager for the door to open.

_I won't forgive you.. for hurting Riku. For taking away our child.._

He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Not until his injured lover stepped out of the house.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, "What are you-..?"

Riku's expression remained emotionless and he walked closer. He was hunched over, still keeping one arm around his abdomen. When he got close enough, Sora stepped towards him in order to help him stand but Riku gave him no recognition. The boy continued to walk until he reached the giant door. When this occurred, the massive door began to open, revealing many more Heartless.

"What are you doing?" Sora screamed. Riku ignored his cries and stepped through the door, immediately being swallowed by the wall of Heartless.

"Riku?"

"Is he insane?" Yuffie cried.

"The Heartless weren't finished with him yet.. They must need—Oh God." Aerith mumbled to herself, cutting off her own words. The mass of Heartless gradually began to dissipate in numbers, as if being absorbed. Sora kept screaming Riku's name in hopes of his voice reaching him. It didn't. The winds began to die down as the Heartless numbers decreased. As the final one was absorbed, it revealed the King of Heartless. Riku had become the ultimate Heartless.


	10. Finality

**A note: **I realize it's been over a year, but here is the final instalment with the other parts of the chapter that were already posted included. There is still a final bonus chapter to come in order to tie up all loose ends; such as Cloud x Leon child.

**Finality**

"Sora! He's merged with the Heartless! There's nothing we can do for him, you must protect yourself!" Aerith cried, hoping Sora would listen to him but expecting the worst. Sora and Riku stood a few meters apart, Sora staring at Riku intently although Riku made no eye contact. Not that he could. Riku's eyes had a yellow hue, just like the Heartless and his pupils weren't visible.

"Riku.. Riku, you can't do this to me.." Sora sobbed, his keyblade slipping from his grasp.

"Sora, no!" Aerith shouted. As the blade clattered to the ground, Riku moved forward. He moved with such swiftness that he was barely heard or seen, swinging his own keyblade in the direction of Sora. Sora shielded his face with his arms, awaiting the impact, not wanting to fight back against his beloved Riku. His eyes widened as he was splattered with blood and his eyes traveled downwards towards the mangled body who had thrown themselves in front of him.

"Aerith..!" he gasped. Riku stood up straight again, his keyblade dripping.

Sora wavered on the spot a moment, his gaze rested on Aerith.

"Riku.. We've been through..so much pain and suffering." Sora muttered, his voice cracking. Riku made an attempt to swing at him but Sora dove to the side, landing on his knees, barely missing the sharp blade.

"Only for it to end like th--"

"Sora.. Help me.." Riku's lips barely moved but the words were clear, "Kill me."

Sora quickly looked up at Riku, seeing the red tears streaming from the angered heartless face. The Heartless that was once his beloved Riku swung at him again but Sora rolled out of the way, slipping his grip around his keyblade that had been laying on the ground.

"You ask me to kill you?" Sora sobbed, "So I can lose you again?" He defended against another attempt to jab at him with the keyblade.

"_Please.. You have to end this Sora. My life cannot account for the lives of the millions this body intends to take."_

Sora nearly stumbled at hearing Riku's voice in his mind while dodging another swift blow by the Heartless.

"_They're.. tearing me apart. I don't think I can continue speaking to you anymore. Kill me. If you love me you'd rid me of this pain."_

Sora choked on a sob and stood motionless. Riku swung at him again but Sora didn't move this time. Leon jumped in front of him, using his gunblade to force off Riku's keyblade.

"Sora, you can't just continue like this! Remember what Aerith said; he's only weak for a few minutes after leaving Kingdom Hearts! We need to do something before it's too late!" Leon shouted over his shoulder at Sora.

"_Sora!"_

"F-firaga!" Sora shouted and Riku was set ablaze. He looked over his shoulder at Yuffie and Cid, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Let's finish this so we can stop the pain he's enduring as quickly as possible." he said and turned back to Leon, who was continuing to defend against Riku's relentless swings of his keyblade.

Riku's strength was improving as mere seconds ticked by, his swiftness making it nearly impossible to touch him. He managed to dodge the futile attempts each of them made in order to kill him and return blows.

"He's too fast.." Yuffie gasped, catching her weapon once more.

"Is it too late?" Leon asked, grasping one of his wounds that was soaking his left arm with blood.

"_Sora.. point your keyblade at me."_

Sora looked down at his keyblade uneasily as Riku's gaze fell upon him. He yearned to hear Riku's voice in his head more, to not have to end his life. It pained him and caused him to shudder at the thought of killing him as he slowly lifted the keyblade in the Heartless' direction.

There was a moment's pause as everything stood still; it almost looked as if the creature that was once Riku showed an expression of fear or shock as a beam of light shot out of the end of the keyblade. It was the same beam of light that was once used to open new doors during Sora's past journey.

The Heartless screamed out in pain, a contorted sound of a monster and his beloved Riku's screams in unison. Sora yelled out, as if it hurt him as well and fell to the ground in sobs that racked his shoulders, staring up as The King of Heartless fell to the ground, the shadowy appearance fading.

"_Thank you."_

Riku's open eyes closed, letting death sweep him under as his tortured body was finally left alone to die.

Leon stood looking straight, as if in a daze, not believing what had just occurred. He threw his gunblade to the ground. Yuffie covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, first looking at Riku and then Aerith. Cid looked down, not wanting to lay eyes on the devastation that had just taken place.

Sora pulled himself closer to Riku, dragging his tired body to rest his head on the chest of his fallen lover. He closed his eyes, wishing this were a twisted nightmare. Wishing he hadn't just killed Riku, the man he lived for the most.

He was about to lift his head when he realized something. He was too caught up in mourning that he hadn't noticed it before. His heart began racing as his eyes widened, a spark of hope flickering within grasp.

"Riku! Riku, can you hear me?"

Leon turned his gaze to Sora, his face filled with pain and hurt for the boy. He walked up beside him.

"Sora.. there's nothing you can do. He's gone." Leon tried to tell him. He didn't want Sora giving himself false hope that would only cause more pain later. Sora ignored him.

"A heartbeat, he has a heartbeat!" Sora stammered, trying to shake the lifeless Riku awake.

"That's..impossible." Yuffie said, although looking a little hopeful.

Riku drew in a sharp breath, as if struggling to fill his lungs. This caused Leon to react, suddenly giving more life to the situation. He dropped to his knees in front of Riku and watched as he gasped for air once more. It only took him a second to react, and Leon was trying to fill Riku's lung with air, blowing steadily into his mouth. Sora watched anxiously, tears streaming from his eyes. The following minutes seem to stretch by as Leon continued his attempt to revitalize the lifeless boy. Sora suddenly began to panic as Leon pulled back, shaking his head. He grabbed one of Riku's hands and gripped it against his chest and more tears began to flow effortlessly from his tired, red eyes. His hope diminished and the pain in his aching heart returned, waves of guilt and yearning washing over him.

The hand he held onto so tightly slowly closed around his own. Sora looked back up to stare at Riku's eyelids that seemed to be fighting to open. Leon had already left to pick up Aerith's body, Yuffie and Cid were watching him.

"I'm here. I'm here, Riku." He whispered, his body began to shake with anticipation, praying this wasn't more false hope.

Riku's eyes fluttered open slowly, gazing softly at Sora. He appeared very weak, as if keeping his eyes open was a struggle on its' own.

"Riku..!" Sora gasped, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his lips, "Is it really you now?"

Riku forced a smile, assuring Sora he was no longer a Heartless.

Leon returned from removing Aerith's body from the feild so they could give her a proper burial. He noticed Riku's eyes opened and stared in shock as Sora stroked his fingers through Riku's hair, speaking to him in soft whispers. Leon rushed back to them.

"Riku, do you hurt anywhere? Is there anything I can do?" Leon asked him. Riku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"He's exhausted." Sora muttered, slipping his arms under Riku and lifting him off the ground. They returned to the house and laid Riku down to rest.

"I'm sorry.. about the baby." Riku said softly, his voice hoarse.

I have you, that's all that matters." Sora told him, gently pressing his lips against his forehead.

-------------------

Riku awoke with two arms wrapped around him and a mess of spiky brown hair pressed against the side of his face. He could hear Sora's slow breathing as he slept beside him. He realized it was the first time he could truly relax. No heartless. There were none seeking him nor resting within him.

He pressed himself closer to Sora, feeling his warm skin and lifted his hand to trace lines around the sleeping boy's face. He smiled as Sora's eyes opened, woken by Riku's sudden movements.

"How do you feel?" Sora asked.

"Sora.." Riku said, ignoring the question.

"Yes?" Sora answered, stretching then lifting his head up to stare into Riku's eyes.

"What would you say if.. I asked you to marry me?"


	11. Aeri

**A/N: **I figured I would finally mark this fan fiction as complete - I had abandoned my passion for writing and never got around to uploading this. I began this fan fiction in 2006 so the content and wording is somewhat embarrassing however it is finally complete after almost 8 years!

**Aeri**

It all had to be set in motion today. They couldn't postpone it any longer without risking complications. He could feel all eyes on him, waiting for him to gather his thoughts and get it over with. His heart was racing, but as nervous as Cloud was, he also couldn't help feeling excited.

They had planned this day months ago and it was finally here - one week before he would reach full term. He was relieved he was able to make it this far without going into premature labor. He did not have the proper body parts to perform a normal delivery and he didn't intend to try.

Today was the day. After the months of planning, they were going to perform a c-section to remove the baby from his womb. He may not have been so nervous had Aerith still been around. Without her experience and talents in healing they didn't know what to expect or what to do if something unfortunate occurred.

"Are you okay?" Leon looked pale and possibly more nervous than he was. For someone who was usually so strong and level-headed it seemed his unborn child was his weakness.

Cloud nodded quickly in response and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked, trying to steady his voice. He was responded with much more enthusiasm than he had expected. After everything they had all been through - the pain, the loss, the grieving - they were still all there for him.

"We're all excited to meet that child! Good luck, the both of you." Yuffie grinned at Cloud, then at Leon, "I hope I can do my best with what little Aerith has taught me."

Cloud's gaze fell to the floor at the sound of her name. He could see Sora's hands ball into fists to his right. Sora still blamed himself. The brunette quickly shook his head and unclenched his hands.

"Riku and I are on baby duty, so good luck with the messy part." Sora winked at Yuffie. Leon grabbed onto the couch for balance, he wasn't looking too well.

Cloud pushed himself up to the end of the couch and was helped to his feet by Cid and Riku. His swollen stomach weighed him down in the front and his back started ache. He nodded at the two men helping him stand and they guided him to the bedroom they had prepared for the occasion. They helped him into a robe and left the room once he was laid down on the bed.

Leon crept in and sat at the end of the bed, Cloud could tell something was bothering him other than the upcoming events.

"There won't be anything wrong with it, Aerith assured us." Cloud told him in a soft assuring voice.

"This isn't natural.. just like Riku and Sora's child, it might not be meant to be. I just don't want you to be hurt if something goes wrong." Leon mumbled.

"This _was_ meant to be. And you're going to be an amazing Father." Cloud smiled however it faded quickly and his eyes widened. He winced and put a hand on his stomach. The sudden pain that washed over him nearly caused him to black out but he took a few breaths in order to stay awake. Leon was already up and calling Yuffie into the room to perform the surgery. He rushed back to Cloud's side and took his hand.

"It's going to be alright." Cloud said through gasps and forced a smile, sweat dotting his forehead and matting his spiky blond hair.

* * *

Sora had this feeling before. He remembered the fear, the sudden panic, and then the waiting. This time it wasn't his beloved Riku but the pain would feel the same if the situation turned for the worst. They had all grown much closer after recent events and they shared their suffering.

Sora ran his hands through his hair and sat down, letting out a nervous sigh. He looked up and could see the looks of anxiety on the other two. Cid was pacing by the front door before giving in and going outside for a cigarette to calm his nerves. Riku was leaning against the doorframe that lead to the kitchen, his head down and eyes closed.

A faint green glow illuminated the crack underneath the door before fading again.

_Curaga. They must have started._

He remembered Yuffie's plan to cast curaga when possible in order to limit pain for Cloud during the incisions. Cid came back in and continued to pace. Several long minutes stretched by accompanied by a few more flashes of green beneath the door.

"Should it be taking this long? I hope ev.." Sora 's voiced drifted off as the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. The sound of a baby's cry wafted out of the room and Sora immediately stood and his heart started racing. Leon was holding a small wailing bundle in his arms, swaddled in a white blanket. His face had regained a little color and he was gazing into the face of his child. Sora's words were caught in his throat; he was so relieved to see a normal, breathing, crying baby.

"Cloud still needs me." Leon said, his voice calm and almost soothing, "Take care of her."

_Her._

At the sound of Leon's voice her cries ceased and her eyes slowly cracked open to gaze up at him. Sora carefully took the baby from him and Leon returned to Cloud and Yuffie. The baby's eyes had shifted from Leon to Sora, showing off her beautiful azure eyes. She gurgled and discovered her fingers, promptly putting two fingers in her mouth. He could feel Riku over his shoulder, staring intently at the little girl cooing in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you this, Sora." He mumbled. Sora slowly shook his head.

"Never blame yourself. You've been through enough." Sora whispered, "We'll be here for this child, that's what matters right now."

* * *

"Her name is Aeri." Cloud said proudly, propped up in his bed by several pillows. They had named her after Aerith as many of them would not be there if it weren't for her healing arts. Cloud's stitches were healing at an incredible rate and he and Aeri were healthy.

Aeri was raised into a beautiful little girl with long brown hair that flared out in spikes, her round azure eyes getting her whatever she pleaded for. She showed great interest and talent in healing, making both her fathers proud. They erected a shrine in memory of Aerith and Kairi, a place to remember their sacrifices. It was before that shrine that Riku and Sora took their vows, promising to one another a life of love and happiness.


End file.
